


Swindle Week

by DragonLover19



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLover19/pseuds/DragonLover19
Summary: A whole week dedicated to everyone's favorite weapons arms dealer Swindle. Just a few short stories on the list categories.Uploads every day from the 7th to the 13th.Day 1: Cash MoneyDay 2: DowntimeDay 3: Let's Make A Deal
Kudos: 11





	1. Cash Money

Nothing comes to you free.

That was his old caretaker’s saying back then when he was just a sparkling. Nice femm, not the best caretaker out there, but still good enough to care for him and several other orphaned young bots while running a rundown building that served as their home. He honestly didn’t know how she did it back then. Rising young rambunctious bots while getting enough to pay the fee.

He was always quite a bit nosy at times, any being a curious bot he was, he found some things he shouldn’t have. Back then, he didn’t know anything about taxes or fees or energy bills, and looking back on the amount of numbers on them, he almost fainted when he realized how high those numbers were. Primus, all those zeros! He felt sick just thinking about them!

Of course he had been too young to know what it all meant back then, and his caretaker certainly wasn’t happy that he went snooping through something he shouldn’t have. But after that, he began noticing things. Things like the house, the food, his orphaned friends, and all the stuff they had. He noticed how run down and broken their home was.

Rust spots on nearly every wall and ceiling, holes and drafts, metal sheets bending in awkward angles. The shortage of food and how more portions were giving to the younger bots. How every toy and play thing they had was either broken, dirty, hardly working, or on its last limbs. The more he looked, the more he noticed how bad their living space was.

It made him sick with worry. The caretaker reassured him that everything was fine and that he didn’t need to worry, but worry he did. In fact, he worried so much that he used to sneak out during the night to do an odd job or two. It was nearly impossible being at a young age and all, but bots were willing to lend him a small side job if he acted cute enough.

When his storage unit came online, he had an easier time getting more side jobs and helping out with the orphanage. His caretaker didn’t really approve of his sneakiness, but she never stopped him. Any scruple they could get their servos on helped pay the bills. Eventually he managed to convince his best friend to help out with the side jobs and then eventually landed a job at repairing old guns and weapons for bots when he was old enough.

But it _still wasn’t enough_.

No matter how much he worked, it just wasn’t enough to pay for everything and give the home he ever knew a break from its dark dilemma. Even after stellar cycles passed, new problems arose and there wasn’t enough scruples to pay for it all. He though he would never see any hope for the place.

Until his friend decided to join the army.

His friend begged him to join, telling him of the benefits they could have if they joined the army together. Sure he heard there were some… wealthy income if they joined, but only if they got into the good high ranks. He wasn’t much of a fighter or had any special powers aside from his personal storage unit, but his friend persisted and begged till he finally caved and agreed to join.

He wasn’t going to lie, he was a little nervous when he stepped into that training ground, but he knew it was for the best. As long as he was getting the scruples to pay for the orphanage’s fees, he would do anything…

* * *

“Honestly Swindle, yer a crook.”

Swindle smiled, tilting his helm a little. “Now where would you get such an idea?” He nearly chuckled as Lockdown snorted, inspecting the gun in his servo.

“The damn price yer asking ta sell this gun for.” The bounty hunter looked at every angle of the barrel, checking the systems and ammo. Swindle weaved his digits together, settling his chin on top them with a smirk on his face plate.

“Now there’s no need to be stingy. It’s a fair price for a gun such as this one.” Lockdown rolled his optics but said nothing. After a few moments of inspection, he nodded.

“Looks good enough.” His optics narrowed at Swindle. “Even if the price is fragged.”

Swindle’s grin grew. “There’s nothing wrong with a little overprice~.”


	2. Downtime

If there was one thing Swindle loved more than making money, it was spending some quality time relaxing.

The moment he was done with a rough sale or stressing solar cycle, Swindle wanted nothing more than to fall faceplate first on a berth and recharge through the whole stellar cycle. Or at least until tomorrow. He still had business deals to make and he wasn’t one to cancel an appointment of money making.

That was the _plan_ anyway.

“Ya look like slag.” Swindle shot Lockdown a glare. Honestly, why did he hang around this bot?

“fag off.” The arms dealer huffed, burying his face in his arms and tried for the tenth time to get a little bit of recharge in. This was not an easy task as it seemed. No matter how he twisted and turned in his chair to make himself comfortable, Swindle just couldn’t seem to recharge.

Swindle’s face turned into a scowl as Lockdown’s helm came into view, looking at him with a raised optic rig. “Yesh, ya really look like slag. When’s the last time ya recharged?”

“ _fag. off._ ” Swindle grumbled, shutting his optics and covering his face with his arms.

“ _Swindle_.” His optics shot open at the dark tone in Lockdown’s voice. “When’s the last time ya had a proper recharge?”

“… an orbital cycle?”

He heard Lockdown hiss. “Primus Swindle. That can’t be good fer ya.”

“why do you care?” Swindle looked up a bit, blinking his tired optics at Lockdown. “is not really effecting you or nothing.”

“…” Lockdown vented heavily, shaking his helm. “You really must be out of it.”

“am not.” Swindle huffed. He was about to try to recharge again, but suddenly he was scooped up into Lockdown’s arms. Letting out a straggled noise, Swindle flung his arms around Lockdown, before realizing he was being carried bridal style (and hugging) the bounty hunter. “p-put me down! put me down this instant you—”

“Oh knock off will ya? I’m just carrying ya.” Lockdown huffed. “If ya plan to recharge, do it on the berth instead on the table.”

“i can walk on my own!” Swindle protested, but Lockdown kept carrying him. Seeing as he wasn’t escaping the bounty hunter’s grip, Swindle sighed, sagging into Lockdown’s hold.

Tiredly, he noted the larger bot had a pretty strong grip, and his arms were comfortable. His helm was rested against Lockdown’s chest plate, just close enough to listen to his spark pulsing gently under the metal armor. Under the warm… thick… strong…

* * *

“ _We are never speaking of this again_.”

Lockdown merely shrugged, a small grin on his face as Swindle kept his angry glare on the window. “It wasn’t that bad. There’s no need to get worked up ‘bout—”

“ ** _NEVER. AGAIN._** ”

Lockdown chuckled. Oh he was sooo going to keep this over Swindle for stellar cycles to come. Sure it was embarrassing for the both of them, but then again it wasn’t often that Swindle fell into recharge being carried by a notorious bounty hunter and snuggling against him as he slept. He was going to enjoy this little blackmail for a long, long, _long_ time.


	3. Let's Make A Deal

“I _know_ that smile. Stop it.”

Swindle leaned closer, his smirk growing by the nanoklik. “Stop what?”

“The ‘I’m-going-to-make-a-fortune-out-of-this-deal’ smile. _STOP. IT._ ”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Swindle waved a servo as he side stepped around Longarm, who was giving him a death glare with all three optics. “I mean, a request like that. _Mmm_. That’s a bit… _pricy._ I’m an arms dealer, not a request maker.”

“ _Swindle_ , you’re the only bot who could manage to pull this off.” Longarm grabbed Swindle by the shoulder, turning him around to face him. “And what I’m asking is _highly important_ that no other Decepticon learns about this and—”

“Think you’ve gone rogue? Mmmm-t-t-t-t-t-t.” Swindle wagged a digit at the bot, his smirk ever growing. “I think it’s safe to say that you’re way past the line of _going_ rogue when you started courting that bot. And now you’re asking me to go against our fellow Decepticons to get something that you can’t ask any other bot.”

He leaned in closer, his smirk ever wide as Longarm was glaring daggers at him. “ _All because you don’t want anyone to know you’ve fallen in love with an enemy Autobot._ ” He pulled back, straightening with an easy smile on his face plate. “Mmm, no. No I think I’ll pass up on this. Too many risks to take and so little time.”

Swindle turned, slowly stepping away. “But I’m sure you’ll think of something. It’s not really _that_ important to risk everything for—”

“ _I’ll pay._ ”

Swindle stopped, looking over his shoulder. “Hmm?”

“I said.” Longarm huffed, gripping his digits tight in his servos. “I’ll pay. Whatever the price you ask for the materials, the time, and every detail. I’ll pay it.”

“… Is that so?” Swindle turned around, crossing his arms with an easy smile. “And what if I sustain damage gathering what you request? These items aren’t that easy to obtain you know.”

“Then I’ll pay for that too.” Longarm huffed again, walking up to Swindle and poking him firmly in the chest. “And I’ll pay extra to make sure you stay quiet about all this.”

Swindle hummed, thinking it over. It wasn’t often that bots made special requests. And it wasn’t often that requests were as big as this one. _Buuuut._ Bots weren’t normally willing to pay for such a high price either.

“… Okay! You’re making it sound interesting. But are you sure you want to go through with this? You’ll be losing a lot of scruples if it doesn’t turn out the way you hoped for.”

“I’m sure. I just… I want to make sure that he knows how much I care for him and—”

“Alright, alright fine. Don’t get all mushy on me.” Swindle turned, heading out the alley. “I’ll get your materials you need and everything. In fact.” Swindle stopped, looking over his shoulder. “Since it’s going to be a special occasion, I’ll let you pay afterwards and throw in a free discount. _If_ you do one thing for me first.”

“What’s that?”

Swindle smirked. “If you tell me if he said yes or no to the proposal.”


End file.
